


Homesick

by Tamasha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Homesickness, Love, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamasha/pseuds/Tamasha
Summary: Yuri is cold in Russia and wants to go home. Victor is sweet. That's basically it.





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> written by Tamara

Yuri sits outside the ice rink, in the cold Russian air, missing the cherry blossoms of spring in Japan. A tournament is fast approaching, and his coach, also his sometimes boyfriend and sometimes fiance, Victor is pushing him harder that ever. He's only pushing Yuri because for the first time since meeting the world famous Russian figure skater, Yuri has stopped trying so hard. He wants more than anything to win next year; then he and Victor can get married, but... lately, he's been immensely homesick. Victor comes up behind him, unannounced as usual, wrapping Yuri in a tight hug from behind. It catches him off guard, even though by now he should be used to it.

"Hey," he breathes quietly, puffs of air coming out of his mouth like fog.

"You're depressed, Yuri. You need some relaxation. Ya? How about the sauna?" Yuri shakes his head, standing up so he can face his boyfriend.

"I just want to go home," he admits. And like always, Victor just beams and takes both Yuris hands.

"Ah. To bed then?" Victor asks, as his eyebrows dance up and down suggestively.

Yuri stammers, eyes going wide, the way he always reacts when faced with an offer of sex from Victor - an offer he has yet to accept. "No. I mean... well. I meant Japan, actually."

Victor frowns, a rare occurrence.

"Japan. Right." Then he grins like he was never even bothered. "For pork cutlet bowl, ya?"

Yuri smiles and nods, leaning into the warmth of the other man's body. "Yes."

He takes a deep breath, thinking that skating will be Victor's first priority, but right now, if Yuri is going to win anything, he needs some time to regroup. Something he know will happen in Japan, if only he went. "Come with me?" he asks, and his voice might sound a little desperate as it's tinged with a flood of anxiety.

Victor shakes his head, still smiling, and Yuri's heart falls to the cold ground below. "You're silly, Yuri, of course I'll go with you. I'm not letting you out of my sight till you bring me a gold metal. Ya?"

Yuri grins and nods furiously. "Of course, Victor. Of course. "

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored. I wasn't even going to post this... Natasha made me.


End file.
